dvoriethfandomcom-20200216-history
House Kfet
The former ruling house of Erazel before the Aldrimar Rebellions nearly wiped them out. In their prime, the kings of House Kfet were some of the most well loved in Erazel's history. The later kings however tended towards madness and inflicted great wounds upon their citizenship. Their traditional seat is Zael. History Origins House Kfet traces their descent from King Robert, through his grandson, Hugh Kfet II. As tensions between the Martenes Kings and the Erazi nobility grew, the crown was twice removed from them and given first to Robert's brother Odo Kfet and later, to Robert himself in 922. Though Robert had originally denied the throne in favor of King Karlus III, he later regreted his decision as Karlus proved an innefectual leader. Following Robert's death in 923, his son Hugh Kfet I, like his father before him, denied the throne, and it passed to his brother-in-law Rudolph Boslian. After Rudolph's death however, Hugh, like his father before him, supported the Martenes claimant to the throne Loris Martenes IV, and though they struggled, continued to support the Martenes kings until his death in 956. Hugh's son, Hugh Kfet II succeeded him, and was the chief supporter of Lothair Martenes until he grew frustrated with the ineffectual king and his constant warring with his cousins in Gorim. Following the death of Loris Martenes V, Lothair's only surviving son, in 987, the nobility of Erazel pleaded with Hugh II to become their next king. He had his son, Robert Kfet II coronated with him and they shared joint rule of the kingdom until Hugh's death in 996 at the age of fifty-five. Reign House Kfet held the crown for nearly three hundred years. They ruled as just kings and were well-loved by their subjects. Under the Kfet Kings, Erazel prospered and solidified its power in western Dvorieth. Hugh II institued the Great Council of Erazi Dukes to help share the rule of the kingdom and centralize power in the expanding nation. Fall of Kfet Graille Kfet II however changed all that. Born with dwarfism, Graille was always suspicious of his courtiers and trusted few. He suspected his cousin Henri Aldrimar II of plotting his demise, and so snubbed him during the Bachau Succession Crisis of 1166. Graille and his son, Henry Kfet III began to ignore the Great Council, which eventually led to the Aldrimar Rebellions and the fall of House Kfet. List of Kings *Hugh Kfet II, 987 - 996 *Robert Kfet II, 996 - 1031 *Henry Kfet I, 1031 - 1060 *Philip Kfet I, nicknamed "the Old", 1060 - 1112 *Henry Kfet II, 1112 - 1123 *Graille Kfet I, 1123 - 1160, shared much of the rule with his son, Henry of Beja, whom he outlived. *Prince Henry Kfet III, slain in Azrinel, lost the Kingsword. *Graille Kfet II, 1160 - 1206, grandson of Graille I and the first Dwarf King of Erazel. *Henry Kfet IV, 1206 - 1225, the second Dwarf King, died without legitimate heirs.